Never Enough
by LindRawr
Summary: Beast boy might finally, after chasing the bird for years, have caught Raven. But she might actually be harder to hold on to now then before he even had her. Because now he has proven that this little bird can be caged and turns out others are interested. RaeXBB and RaeXRob
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: Don't tease me. We all know I'll never own them.**

Robin's POV

"You guys sure you don't wanna come? This new pizza place is supposed to be great." Robin asked. The team was going out for lunch but for the first time Beast boy wasn't interested.

"Yeah, I'm on the boss level, nothings pulling me away from this now." He mumbled from his seat on the floor in front of the TV. He may be seventeen and quite a bit more mature *cough* bearable *cough* but he still spent a disturbing amount of time playing video games. Robin didn't even bother to try and get an excuse from Raven. There has been an odd tension between to two lately and it was probably for best that they were left alone to figure it out. Sighing at his teammates' unwillingness, he left with Cyborg and Starfire who were waiting eagerly for him.

Beast boy's POV

His ears quirked as he listening closely for the closing of the front door. As soon as the resounding thud of the door shutting hit his ears a small smile enveloped his lips. Smirking gleefully, he carelessly discarded his controller and shut off his game. He gaze locked lazily on a certain bird, curled up in a cloak and book on the corner of the couch. Feeling his gaze she tensed a bit, which only made the changeling's smile grow. He walked at a leisurely pace towards her, noticing how she suddenly became increasingly interested in the print on the page.

"You know…I think there is _one_ thing that could pull me away from my video games." Beast boy drawled softly. He happily noted that his words caused her to swallow nervously.

"What do you want Beast boy?" She asked, mentally wincing when her voice cracked.

"I think you know. And I think you want the same thing." He whispered. He was now towering over Raven. Her mouth parted slightly but no words escaped.

He crouched down so he was at the lame eye level as Raven

"Stop denying yourself Rae, especially when you have me all alone." His breathe invaded her space and clouded her mind. He lowered his mouth, seeking hers and she obeyed willingly, reaching up to meet his lips.

Immediately she was breathless, as if he had sucked every doubting conscious thought from her head. All she could focus on was his lips and how she wanted more.

Growling happily against her lips at her willingness, he curled a strong arm into her cloak and around her waist. He pulled her up slightly and her back arched accordingly, not wanting their lips to part. He climbed onto the couch and over her, pressing their bodies further into the cushions. He moved his lips at a deliciously painfully slow pace against hers, basking in the soft moans and meows that escaped her glistening ruby lips.

She reached up imploringly to touch him but he softly caught her slender hands and pinned them at her side. She looked up at him with heavily lidded eyes full of questions. His heart beat almost painfully against his chest at the look.

` "No." he whispered softly, "I've wanted to do this for so long. I want to touch you first."

A warm blush spread across her face at his words, and she looked away, embarrassed at his adorations.

"No," he chided softly, cupping her chin and turning her eyes to meet hers, "I want to see your eyes." She obeyed but blushed a shade darker.

Looking at the beauty he held in his arms, he couldn't help but smile. Her face glowing in the pale luminous it always did was delicately framed by her slightly mused violets locks. Despite her fluster looks her eyes shinned brightly. They had been kissing for quite a while and you could tell. Her swollen and bruised lips parted and her chest rose rapidly as her breath hitched.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" she whimpered.

"….do you want to stop..?" He questioned, smirking, already knowing the answer.

Before she could answer he covered her mouth with his own. All protest died on her lips and her body relaxed against his, only to have him lift his lips from hers.

"You don't really want that, now do you?" He breathed. Her eyes glazed over immediately and she shook her head no.

"Good girl." His words caressed her and his lips returned to her skin, but this time they landed on the corner of her jaw. From there he trailed a hot line of kisses down her throat. Feeling her tremble under his mouth, he smiled. He planted one last lingering kiss on her swollen lips before pulling away.

He noted happily that she instinctively reached her lips forward in an attempt to keep their mouths attached.

She opened her eyes and pouted adorably when she noticed that his mouth was at least six inched from hers now as he propped himself up on his elbows. But she sobered noticeably when she saw the look on his face.

"Please." He begged. She hesitated and refused to make eye contact. "We could do this," he implored, pressing his lips gently against hers, "whenever we wanted…..and I don't know about you, but I wanna do this a lot. " She shivered at his words and he could tell her resolve was crumbling.

"Or we could do other things…." He trailed off. Before she could ask his lips were on hers again. Not that she seemed to be complaining. Good. He was determined to finally get her to agree to be his. This had been going on too long. One hand was busy stroking her lower back while the over curled over her cheek. He pulled away a fraction of an inch and he stoked her lower lip with his tongue, seeking entrance. She gave in at once, opening her mouth a bit wider. Instead of trying to enter the narrow opening he pulled back slightly and bit down softly on her lower lip. She gasped in surprise and he took advantage of the soft O of her open lips and delved into her mouth. He eagerly ran his tongue across every surface of her mouth. She tasted delicious, like dark cherries. She curled her body as close to his as she could, running her hands through his hair. He entwined his tongue with hers, pulling a soft moan from her.

Then he broke the kiss abruptly, as much as he didn't want to.

"Please little bird, be mine?" He whispered softly.

"I-I-I can't." She stuttered.

"Try." He begged, placing another lingering kiss on her lips. It had the desired effect and she looked a little unsure.

"I-I guess we could tr-" she started before the couch was suddenly no longer below her. Instead she was being twirled in a smile circle, Beast boy arms circling her waist tightly, smiling ear to ear. He set her feet down on the ground and buried his face in her hair, breathing her scent in.

"I've waited to call you mine for so long now…" he marveled.

"I've always considered you mine." She admitted. He abruptly pulled his from her hair. She looked so embarrassed, like she actually believed she said the wrong thing! He needed to fix that.

"Good," He revealed "because you've owned my heart from the first time you threatened to send me to another dimension." She only blushed in response.

"No lets go, the team is on their way up and it's about time we tell them the good news." Right on cue the elevator door dinged open and the team stepped in. Pulling his now panicked girlfriend close to his side he went to greet the titans, whom jaws had dropped according to the floor.

Smiling he tugged her along before stopping in front of his teammates.

"Raven finally agreed to be my girlfriend" He shared, "Now unless there are any problems I taking her to my room so I can kiss her some more."

The titans were still too shell-shocked to reply and he just nodded happily before pulling her into the corridor leading into the rooms, leaving the titans with their jaws still hanging.

**A/N: No this is not a one shot so stay tuned! All is not perfect for our new couple. MWHAHAH! Jk…..mostly…. anyways R & R please! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Nope.

Raven's POV

It started two years ago, when they were still fifteen. At first she hardly noticed, it was just a few small things.

The first change happened one day, seemingly no different from every other day. Beast boy sat Indian style in front of the flat screen, the seizure causing bright lights of a video game reduced him to a dark silhouette in comparison. She sat with a book in lap divulged in her own form of entertainment. She was no longer bothered by the colors and lights that flashed across the pages of her book. She had actually been kinda transfixed by the light show when he called her name.

"Hey..Rae?" he asked, the carnage on the screen was on pause and he had swiveled around to face her.

"What Beast boy?" She deadpanned.

"Do you think, you can maybe, you can call my Gar?" He inquired.

"What? Why?" Raven asked, confused.

"_Wellit'sjustthatI'mgettingolderandit'skindaweirdbe ingcallbeastBOY andyouaremybestfriendsoIthoughmaybeyoucouldcallmeb ymygivenname!" _he mumbled out quickly,blushing profusely but still looking her straight in the eyes, eager. She was happily surprised. She always considered him one of her best friends simply because he was the one always trying to drag her out of her shell and lately she didn't seem to mind as much as she used to. Hell, it had been weeks since she had even _threatened_ to toss him out the window. She was incredibly flattered that he considered her his best friend, too.

"….sure…Gar…" She said softy, trying the name out. Gar smiled in response, and then abruptly turned back around refocused on his game. They never spoke about the request again. It was weeks before Raven even noticed that she was the only one that referred to him as Gar. She felt an odd twinge in her stomach when she realized that he only asked her to call him that.

Things only got weirder from there. The TV screen was lifeless unless Raven was also in the room (which only the other titans noticed), and Beast boy was instead frequenting the gym. He still wasn't up till ten at the earliest but it was a start.

And it wasn't long before the hours working out had paid off. Not too long before he had a growth spurt. And then another. And another. Now he was a good six inches taller than Raven, who was mildly put-out with now being the shortest titan. But now his height didn't make him look lanky. Instead his body was muscled and lethal.

He change in appearance had an unexpected but not totally off-putting change in his demeanor. He still had the goofy grin but now it could easily slip into something much more sly and mischievous. Suddenly the roles were reversed. When they made eye contact, it was Raven who broke away first, blushing. But even after their eyes parted she could swear that she could feel his eyes lingering on her.

Suddenly Gar was trying to get closer to her but in totally different way. If she sat down on the couch he was right beside her, so close their legs brushed, in a flash. Sometimes he didn't even pretend to be watching TV or play a video game as he sat next to her. Instead he watched her fidget under his gaze and try to focus on her book or meditating.

He only invaded her space more from there. Not that she could ever find the words to ask him to stop. Green hands were brushing stray locks behind her ears and catching her when she stumbled. Forest colored eyes met and comforted hers when her powers and emotions (is there really a difference?) spun out of control. Eventually she grew comfortable and even fond of the changes in him.

Then he pulled the rug out from under her feet. It was like he was on a mission to make her as _un_comfortable around him as possible. He was trapping her in corners, flirting shamelessly, and trying to (successfully) sneak kisses.

And the other titans definitely noticed. Starfire squealed happily of "friend Raven and friend Beast boy" "jumping over the head and heel" for each other every time Gar brushed up against her. Cyborg on the other hand promised to break every bone in Gar's body if he broken his little sister's heart. Robin was the only one seemed above the rumors and teasing. Whenever the topic of something happening between the two was brought up, he glared or left in a hurry. Not that Gar or Raven noticed. Gar was too busy chasing Raven and Raven was too busy running.

But Raven couldn't even explain why she so fervently ran from Gar and his advances. Maybe she was scared to let someone in like that. Maybe she was just unsure of the new Beast boy. All she knew was that she wasn't running now. Raven wasn't even sure if she could run if she wanted.

She was currently being held tightly but not unbearably tight in a pair or strong arms that pinned here down on Gars bed. Or so she assumed. She was still quite dazed when he led her in here and she was never struck be the smell that she expected. Her mind had barely computed that his room was actually clean when she was scooped off her feet and softly laid on the bed. Her eyes widened in surprise as Gar green eyes somehow managed to fill her whole field of vision. He raised one hand to cup her cheek, looking at her with complete devotion.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"I think you mentioned something 'bout kissing." She murmured. She had had a taste and she wanted more.

His smile while still sweet took on a sexy edge and he obediently lowered his mouth to her waiting one. Their lips mingled softly until a loud banging on the door broke them apart.

"WHO IS IT?" Gar called. Instead of answering the door flew open hitting the wall, revealing a pissed Robin. He glared when he caught sight of Gar laying on the bed with Raven still in his arms. Clearing his throat he waiting for an explanation.

"Can I help you with something?" Gar asked innocently, holding tightly to Raven who had tried to remove herself from the incriminating situation while blushing profusely.

"Team meeting. Now." He said curtly.

"Alright. We'll be there in a min" He answered just as curtly. Robin just stood there glaring, obviously expecting them to come immediately. Gar sighed, placed a small kiss on the tip of Raven's nose then got up lifting Raven up with him and pulling her close to his side. For some odd reason she wasn't even slightly bothered by his possessiveness. It was oddly flattering. Obviously feeling differently Robin complained and whined for them to hurry up. Geesh, who pissed in his cheerios? He then continued to spin on his heels and basically storm out. Weird.

A/N: Not even gonna lie, I barely proofed this, didn't have the time. So sorry for any typos. Please review! It makes me very very happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: Soundtrack for this Chapter (Yup I doing this. Deal with it): "Bittersweet"-Panic! At The Disco, "Alone Together"-Fallout Boy, "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid"-The Offspring, "Wicked Games"-The Weekend. Please R&R!

Robin's POV

He couldn't believe it. He was struggling not to rip Beast boy's filthy hands off of Raven as he pulled her up off his bed. He never particularly liked he was always hopelessly fawning over her, but now he was pushing it too far. Beast boy's obvious affection for the dark girl were annoying but nothing he really concerned himself with. But now he was holding _his_ delicate bird possessively. Who gave him the right? Everybody knew Raven and him had a special connection since the whole Slade incident…..the familiar pull had seem to be waning lately….but that couldn't possible mean anything!

He needed to have a little chat with Beast boy and put him in his place. But first he was calling a team meeting. He might as well take some proactive precautions it _was_ rather inappropriate to be dating another member of the team…'Course he would have to overlook that when he finally got around to telling Raven about his feeling for her. He understood perfectly that Raven was just settling because she didn't know about Robin. He would remedy that soon. But for now he just had to keep his eye on Beast boy and make sure he didn't try anything.

Beast boy's POV

He was still so happy to focus on anything but the beautiful miracle in his arms. She hadn't pulled away from his arms, which made him extremely happy. They were now snuggled up on the couch. No one else seemed to be around but Robin who was standing in front of them glaring profusely. What's his problem?

"Why are we the only ones here?" Beast boy asked suspiciously. Robin must have been pretty deep in thought because he seemed pretty dazed by his question.

"…I go get them." He said slowly, walking out quickly. Weird, he frowned. Had he not even called the other, yet?

"What's wrong?" Raven asked softly. He looked down to see her looking up at him with adorable concern. Instantly a smile broke through the frown.

"Nothing. Just thinking." He lied. No need to worry Raven. He was probably just being paranoid. She nodded and settled back down with her head on his shoulder. She then immediately removed it and blushed darkly as she realized how clingy and silly she was probably being.

"I don't mind." He told her. She just gave him an awkward look.

"Seriously I like having you close and I've been told I make a great pillow. Must just be a side effect of my naturally charming personality." He assured, smirking. She rolled her eyes but snuggled back up against him. He wrapped a reassuring arm around her in case she tried to change her mind.

By then the other titans had slowly began wandering in. Resulting in Raven throwing her hood up, and somehow managing to duck behind her cloak. Gar simply pulled her hood back down and looked away innocently. She glared, but left it there.

By then all the titans but Robin were seated. Cyborg regarded the pair oddly, while Starfire merely looked happy to see them together.

"Why is tofu for brains holding on to my little sis?...wait….was he being serious earlier?!" Cy exclaimed.

"Glorious! My friends has finally come together to join in the ship of relations!" Star cheered. Exasperated, Cyborg didn't even bother to correct her.

"So you understand the problem." Robin stated firmly, aiming his words at Cy.

"Problem?" Gar inserted, "What problem?" At this point everybody started talking over each other.

"This is highly inappropriate!-"

"The little grass stain better keep his hands to himself!-"

"I will make the pudding of love and happiness for my friends!-"

"NOO!"

"…Why not Friend Robin?"

"….no reason, Star. This just…isn't the time..." The sad Tameranian sat down and things returned to something close to order.

All the while the three titans had been arguing, Gar had merely stared adoringly down at Raven, who had turned a color comparable to a rose. He finally looked up when he heard the buzzing of their talking die off. Starfire was looking vaguely despondent, Cyborg a bit ruffled, and Robin very peeved to say the least.

"…I'm sorry, what?" Gar asked

Rolling his eyes, Robin answered, "You can't date Raven." Gar considered this for a moment. Then looked down at Raven.

"Wanna go on a date tomorrow night?" He asked. She refused to meet his eyes but nodded hesitantly.

"Looks like I can to me." Gar retorted, speaking to Robin again. Robin opened his mouth to argued but Gar turned back to the dark girl in his arms, no longer giving him the attention.

"Do you need to meditate? I don't mind watching…" He offered her with a goofy grin. She nodded with a small smile and he stood up, pulling her up with him. They then left to go to the roof. The daggers Robin was glaring into his back were almost palpable. Good, he thought. He didn't mind taking orders from the traffic light but this was taking it too far. He finally had Raven and no one was taking her from him.

Raven POV's

She was only mildly surprised Gar wanted to watch her meditate. For the last couple months she could all but expect to feel his gaze on her while she recited her mantra. Needless to say, she was having trouble concentrating lately. But she never confronted him in fear he would stop. Knowing he was watching over her so reverently was almost….comforting.

He held the door to the roof open for her and she murmured a quiet thanks. He smiled widely in response. She then walked ahead and found a spot on the ground to settle down. Just as her eyes lulled shut she heard Gar plop down next to her. She tried to ignored to sound of him shifting and moving about.

"…hey Rae?" He asked shyly. Intrigued by his demeanor she peaked one eye open and replied.

"….What?"

"What do you think about when you meditate?" He implored gently.

"…"

"…You don't have to tell me if you do-"

"Memories" She answer quickly, then shut her eyes again. He must have sensed she didn't want to explain because he let it go. Maybe she would tell him later. But for now she kept her demons and angels alike to herself. Didn't we all anyways?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: Ok well this chapter was _supposed_ to be up a few days ago. Weird story. My brother changed the Wi-Fi password and locked my mother and I out because she wouldn't stop watching these Asian dramas that slowed the connection down… Well, sorry. It's here now, I guess. Sorry for typos, and R & R. Oh and happy Thanksgiving! Although I didn't make it Thanksgiving in the chapter I did include Thanksgiving themes that you may or may not pick up on.

Raven's POV

When Raven finally opened her eyes again everything was brushed a darkening blue with only a few trances of sunlight blurred into the night sky. The stars were undoubtedly patiently waiting to come out like any other night. Her mouth curved into a small yawn on its own accord. She couldn't even remember what time she came out here in the first place. All she knew was that she was oddly comfortable and warm. Probably because of the warm green hands wrapped securely around her waist….wait..what?!

Acting on instinct she twisted out of the grip and had Gar pinned down with his face against the ground in five seconds flat.

"Ugh! Wahh! Rae?!" Gar grunted. She immediately let go and backed up, blushing.

"Err…sorry." She murmured sheepishly.

"No worries, sleep good?" He inquired, pulling himself off the floor and into a sitting position.

"…Wait, did I fall asleep..?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah. You were meditating and sorta just toppled over and started snoring." He grinned.

"I do not snore!" She glared.

"Do to! Don't worry it's cute. Sorta like a lion having an asthma attack." He supplied, smiling wider. She responded by whacking him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" He cried. "I'm no use to you brain dead!"

"Up till now you've functioned fine without a brain." She implored

"Aww! C'mon Rae! You know I'm a genus." He insisted, giving her a knowing look.

" Really now?" She smirked

"Yea." Gar responded pompously.

"…Then what's the square root of 3,482?" She asked.

"….Erm..oh hey! Look!" He gestured wildly off in the distance. Taking the bait she turned in the direction he was pointing. As expected, nothing was there. When Raven turned back Gar was missing and the door was comically swinging shut. Smiling, she made her way down the stairs after the green boy.

Robin's POV

Where were they?! The alarms had gone off and the titans were left to handle Dr. Light without the help of Raven or Beastboy. As much as he didn't want to admit it handling the man was much easier when Raven, whose very presence terrified the man, was with them.

While Star and Cyborg were more concerned about what could have happen to them, he was more worried about why _both_ of them were missing. He had already promised to himself that he wasn't going to let Beastboy just swoop in and steal Raven. It was going to be much harder with Beastboy ditching and dragging poor Raven off with him. They were hardly his liberties to take. They had been searching the tower and town since they had defeated Dr. Light and were now gathered in the common room trying to decide on their next course of action.

The sun had disappeared behind the horizon an hour or so ago and the pair where still MIA. He was already formulating ways to keep the two apart as soon as they got back. You can imagine his surprise when Beastboy came bursting out of the elevator and Raven teleported right beside him seconds later.

"Where we you two!? We've been looking all afternoon!" Robin demanded, jumping to his feet with Cyborg following soon after.

"Friends! You have returned!" Star cried happily and promptly enclosed everyone in a hug tight enough to rearrange organs.

"Er..uh Star.." Cyborg stammered out.

"Yes, Friend Cyborg?"

"You're crushing my turkey leg." Star pulled back in confusion to find that she was in fact crushing a large leg of poultry Cyborg was holding to her chest. There was now a large brownish stain on the front of her shirt.

"Oh! My sincere apologies!" Starfire amended wholeheartedly. Cyborg shrugged and sat back down and continued munching on his turkey leg. All but Beastboy seemed at least vaguely disgusted.

"Guys! Focus!" Robin urged. "Is no one concerned that they were missing for hours?!"

"They're back now." Cyborg said, shrugging.

"Most glorious!" Star agreed, nodding.

Robin was now beet red with anger. No one is listening to me, he thought angrily. He was their leader! He deserves respect!

"THAT'S IT!" He shouted. Everybody stopped dead in their tracks. Even Raven seemed apprehensive and slightly frightened. She was now, somehow, several shades paler. Dammit! He didn't mean to scare her! But it was too late. He was going to stop this before it got too out of control.

"We are a team! When one of our numbers is missing we worry! Not brush it off and pretend it never happened!"

"I was meditating on the roof and fell asleep, ok? No big deal. Save the speech for next time." Raven glared.

"I'd like to think there won't be a next time." Robin replied curtly, trying to insert a bit of tenderness to his voice for Raven's sake. "What's your excuse, Beastboy?

"I was with her." He answered simply.

"And why didn't _you_ hear the alarm and wake up Raven?" He demanded.

"…uh I sorta fell asleep, too?" He suggested. Robin sneered but didn't challenge him.

"Regardless, the uniforms you wear aren't a suggestion that you occasionally help out. They are a vow to Jump City to always devote you whole being to protecting and serving its residents. When Jump City citizens ask for our help they shouldn't expect that the chances we'll do anything is 50/50. This is a 24/7 job. Not a hobby. Obviously you all need a refresher on what that means. Hence, I'm giving you all 48 hours of community service." Robin summarized, smiling contently. Hell, someone should give him an award for his leadership skills. But the other titans thought differently.

"Duuuude! Isn't kicking bad guy butt a community service?" Beastboy whined.

"Aw Man!" Cyborg mumbled, throwing his turkey leg down dejectedly.

"Community service? What are we, criminals?" Raven moaned.

"What is the servicing of the community mean? It is most horrible, yes?" Starfire asked innocently. At her comment, several of the titans felt a bit guilty at how their selfishness had affected the alien's opinion on the term.

"Listen up! We start tomorrow!"

"But Raven and I are going out tomorrow!" Beastboy complained.

Perfect, Robin thought.

"Too bad, no exceptions." Robin ordered. "Now go get some sleep. You're going to need it."

A/N: Well, there you go! You guys should PM me, we should be friends. Don't you want to be fwiends? Anyways, please fav and review!


End file.
